Korudo Kazekage
Korudo Kazekage (クロウド風影, Kazekage Korudo) is a shinobi of Sunagakure. Korudo became the Shukaku Jinchūriki at birth and was known as an outcast. The whole village fears him which causes him to be depressed. With nobody to connect to, Korudo grew up hating the world and looking out only for himself, anyone that threatens or opposes him he will kill. The only people that he wouldn't kill are is his squad. He said the only reason for that is he sees them as vital for missions success, though it is most likely because they have an unspoken bond. Background Korudo was adopted and has little knowledge about his parentage. At the time of Korudo's birth, Shukaku had been released and wild in Sunagakure. The villagers feared that it would attack the village and sealed it in Korudo. The drawback was the villagers now feared Kurudo. In a way, their fear of him manifested himself, as he would not kill so hastily if it wasn't for the total isolation he was surrounded with. He went on several rampages, destroying everything in sight in the Suna outskirts with his sand. The total pain and hatred that he was enclosed with morphed him to only look out for himself, and to live for only himself. The villagers of Suna had several assassination attempts to try to kill Korudo. Korudo tried to negotiate with them and tell them that he did not mean any harm, but in the process of doing so, he killed or injured them with his sand without meaning to. Eventually, Korudo stopped trying to negotiate. Eventually, he sat and let his sand do the killing, as he lost hope. Personality Korudo is consistently warm to others that he loves, but is not so forgiving. Although most of Suna's villagers feared and despised him, seeing him as just a demon and nothing else. Appearance Korudo has pale skin, untamed, spiky, black hair, and green eyes. He wears a gourd on his back that his partially filled with iron sand, and is partially filled with normal sand. He also wears a striped white and gray jacket, but when he has to be formal or needs to go out he wears a Part I Gaara-esk outfit. His Forehead Protector is wrapped around his left arm. Abilities Since Korudo had been training since he toddler days to take revenge on the villagers who fear him, Korudo was extremely strong for his age, as he easily killed the villagers who tried to assassinate him. In his genin days, he was already going on B-rank missions. Also, it should be mentioned that his power nearly doubles when infuriated, so he is also quite strong when angry. Chakra and Physical Prowess Korudo has great chakra reserves partially due to him being a Jinchūriki, but even without Shukaku Korudo has a great amount of chakra. Korudo usually uses ranged attacks and fights his opponent from afar with his sand. Since he has not got much time to practice Korudo's Taijutsu is a bit lacking. Ninjutsu Korudo's nature transformations include Earth, Lightning, and Wind Release, the latter of which he often mixes with his sand in order to increase its speed and coverage area. Sand Manipulation Using his magnet release and being Shukaku's Jinchūriki Korudo is able to manipulate sand freely. Korudo has a surplus of sand and iron sand that he carries in his gourd that is wrapped around his back. As stated, in battle Korudo remains still, letting his sand do the work. Korudo has also learned several sand related jutsu such as Sand Clone, Sand Binding Coffin, and Iron Sand Drizzle. This is just three out of many sand jutsu he has learned. Jinchūriki Transformations Korudo has only once ever tapped into his Jinchūriki powers. He was in a rampage and partially transformed into Shukaku. Luckily he came back to his senses before Shukaku completely took over. He has learned his last resort technique. To give Shukaku full power and reign down hell upon his enemies, the Feigning Sleep Technique.